The Untold Tradegy
by Alevan
Summary: Around MMX5 in the eyes of a 10 year old. With her mother killed and her home destroyed, how can she survive? Does she have a future in this forsaken planet? With Sigma's ambition, he never will see the true effect it brings to humans and reploids alike
1. The Tradegy

This story was written in inspiration of the movie, Grave of the Fireflies, and asking my self some questions when playing the MMX series. What about the humans? How do they suffer when a Maverick attacks? Who are really suffering the most: The reploids or the humans? This is my view, in a group of children's eyes...  
  
"It's quiet here... too quiet... I enjoy it very much... The silence, no screams... no pain... no hatred... My tummy hurts, mommy... I'm so hungry, so thirsty... so lonely..."  
  
"I remember..."  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sweetie, hurry up before your food gets cold!"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, Mom! I want to finish watching the news!" Emily shouted from the couch. She lied on the couch, her green eyes glued to the television. She had long red hair, braided neatly, like any little girl had their hair. She wore a long  
  
sleeved t-shirt with her favorite heroes, X and Zero, on it while a hand held a Zero plushy tightly.  
  
A hand reached down and fixed her black shorts, straightening them out. Her attention turned back to the television when she heard the news come back on. "In recent reports," The reporter spoke on the television, "The town that was annihilated was none  
  
other then Sigma himself. The death toll is still being counted, and any contact from our operatives in the city has been cut off. We will have more on the incident later at 6:00 PM."  
  
Emily had a look of fear on her face. She sat up from the couch, and turned her head to the kitchen door. "Mom!" She shouted, "Sigma's back! He's destroyed the  
  
city not too far from here!" There was a pause, before she heard her mother's voice cry out to her. "Emily, you're only ten years old! You shouldn't watch the news and have your self worked up like this... You have nothing to worry about, now come in here and  
  
eat your dinner before it gets cold!" The little girl sighed, before standing to her feet and heading into the kitchen.  
  
Without a word, she sat at the table in front of her mother. Her arms wrapped tightly on that plush toy of hers, staring at her food. The mother looked up from her dish and sighed. "Emily, I thought I told you, No dolls at the table..." The mother paused as she looked  
  
to her daughter's face; the face of fear.  
  
A little smile formed on the mother's face. "Oh, Emily..." She began in a kind tone, "...You have nothing to be afraid of. He didn't attack here... and I'm sure the Hunters will take care of him. They've always had." Emily didn't stir a muscle; only to clutch on her doll tighter. "You have to eat, sweetie... Our guardians haven't let us down yet. Daddy will always protect us in spirit as well... He has in the past. So, please eat something and let your fears be cast aside..." Emily slowly rose up to her mother and stared for only a moment, before a smile came to her face.  
  
"Your right, mommy...! Daddy will protect us, and the Hunters will too!" Her little hand grasped the fork on the table and forked at the chicken nuggets her mother  
  
prepared. She stuffed as much food as she could in her mouth, trying to eat as fast as she could. She swallowed what she could, and glanced up to her mother.  
  
"Mommy, I'm full! May I go outside and play?" The mother smiled and gave a small nod. "Alright, but make sure to be back before the sun sets." Emily smiled happily and gotten up from her chair. She ran around the table, and gave her mother the biggest hug her arms could do while holding her toy. "I love you, Mommy...!" She whispered in her mother's ear, before letting go and rushing out of the house.  
  
Outside, she ran down the sidewalk while ignoring her mother's cries to come back and put on some shoes. Her feet carried her to the local park in her town and  
  
stopped when she found her mark; an x formation on the ground that she made. She sat down on her knees and placed her Zero plushy aside. Her hands dug at the X,  
  
trying to dig up what she had buried.  
  
Her lips turned into a smile as she made it to what she dug for; a small, cardboard box. She grabbed the box and opened it up to reveal four buttons, a lucky rabbit's food, her locket and three pennies. "My treasure..." She spoke to herself, clutching the box  
  
tightly in the palm of her hands.  
  
Just as she was readying to re-bury it, she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. Her head turned, looking up to the sky. She saw... purple... in the sky. She couldn't make out what it was, but it looked pretty. The purple colors moved lower, and lower... and soon looked like they seeped into the town.  
  
Emily stared, not knowing what it was. She slowly stood and walked forward a bit until her feet touched the little path in the park. She stared at the town, before she heard a scream. Quickly, her body turned to the source of the shout. There was a crowd of people, staring at one of the local reploids running. The purple color was chasing  
  
him, but she couldn't see why, until that color slammed into him, entering his body. The reploid stopped in his tracks, as if lifeless.  
  
When he did start moving again, he slowly turned to the crowd. The reploid's eyes stared at a human, before he rushed at him and grabbed his neck tightly. Emily heard a snap, and saw the man go lifeless. Someone from the crowd screamed, and Emily soon heard, "It's a Maverick! He's been infected by the Sigma Virus! Run for your lives!"  
  
Fear had taken control over her body and she ran the other direction from the crowd. Now she knew what was going on but Emily didn't know why it was happening...  
  
and why she had to witness someone die. "I've got to find mommy...!" Emily spoke to herself, before she ran out of the park.  
  
She stopped in her tracks as she gasped at the condition of the town. Everything looked destroyed. Not just reploids or machines, but humans, too, were being infected by the virus! Even taxi cabs, for some reason, were being infected and running people down  
  
that it saw.  
  
Emily was frightened, but she rushed quickly down the sidewalk to try to get back to her house. She wouldn't dare look at the destruction around her. What she did  
  
not see, were Mavericks striking down people everywhere, everything going haywire, buildings being damaged by it all...  
  
Finally, Emily had made it to her home and opened the door. "Mommy, I'm home! I'm---" She stopped right in her tracks to the horror. Inside, everything was  
  
destroyed and all over the house. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. She shouted out for her mother as she walked through the house.  
  
"Mom, answer me! Mom, where are you?" She shouted as she stopped in her mother's room. She stopped as she saw, in the room, the very thing she hoped was not  
  
there. It was her mother, but it was hard to tell. Her body was torn up everywhere... Blood was all over the room. Her head was missing; it was on the floor with the same look of horror implanted on the mother's face.  
  
She couldn't help but scream loudly at the gruesome sight. She backed away and slammed the door shut. She knelt against the door and her form collapsed, sobbing  
  
hysterically. She could not mourn for long, however, as she heard a window shatter and the smell of smoke filled the air.  
  
She stood onto her feet and ran to her own room. She grabbed her backpack from the floor, and dug for anything important; Two flashlights, a pack of batteries, a tiny hairbrush, pillow and a blanket. She kept it opened as she slid on sandles on her little  
  
feet and ran into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stuffed whatever food she could inside.  
  
The smell of smoke grew stronger, as she zippered her backpack and she ran out of her home. A moment later, her house was consumed by flames along with many other  
  
buildings in the city. She ran back to that park, staring at the bodies all around as she ran. She tried to ignore it while her stomach churned. She collapsed on the ground but crawled until she made it behind a tree. She panted as she sat there, clutching her backpack tightly to her chest. Her eyes traveled, until she noticed two items on the ground; her box and the plushy she left here. Her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
She began to cry, as she reached and clutched the doll and box tightly to her. She rolled up in a ball and lied there, sobbing... mourning. She had no idea what she could do now... How to survive, who would take care of her. As she worried, she slowly fell asleep on the ground.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
In Chapter 2... 


	2. The Survival

"It's quiet here... too quiet... I enjoy it very much... The silence, no screams... no pain... no hatred... My tummy hurts, mommy... I'm so hungry, so thirsty... so lonely..."  
  
"I remember..."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Mommy, why do the stars twinkle like that?" Emily had asked her mother. She and her mother were sitting outside of their home on the balcony. She remembered it all too well; this was three weeks ago. Yet, in Emily's mind, it seemed so real.  
"Well," spoke her mother, "the stars are big balls of gas, shining brightly millions of miles away from us. The stars are much like the sun except they are so far away." Emily's smile slowly faded and her face had a look of confusion. "But, mommy. You told me that daddy was a star and was watching over me?"  
She looked to her child and gave a sweet smile. "Your father is watching you, sweetie. He's right here. in your heart." Said her mother as she raised a hand to place it over her chest.  
Then, the entire scene seemed to have melted away and she heard noises. She heard voices and a sudden chill around her body. Her eyes slowly opened to see beautiful leaves from the tree she had fallen asleep near by. The cardboard box and her Zero plushy were still beside her, as if protecting her from any harm that came her way.  
"I'm so cold." Emily whispered to herself. Her tiny hand reached forward and grasped her doll and box. She opened up the backpack she still held onto with her left arm and placed her box inside with the rest. She had stood on her feet and placed the backpack on her shoulders and back. Holding her plushy, she started to walk down the path to find her way out of the park.  
She came to a stop when she saw, in the distance, what was left of the town she used to call home. No building stood to the ground anymore; it was nothing but ash, dust and debris. Bodies and machine parts were scattered everywhere and she saw very few people going through the debris.  
"There. There is nothing left. Everything's gone.!" Emily exclaimed aloud to herself. She took a deep breath to try to calm her fears down and walked forward to try to find anyone she knew that had survived. She wanted to find someone, anyone that had survived and could assure her that everything would be okay.  
She stopped when she heard the same voices again. Her head took a glance to the side to spot two people, a boy and his dad, sitting on the debris discussing something she could not make out. She edged on closer to try to listen what they were saying.  
"That was some attack, wasn't it Gavin?"  
"I-I guess so, father."  
"I'd never have seen such a desperate attempt on Sigma's part. They say that the space colony, Eurasia, is on a crash course to the planet. Yes, seems we are all going to die soon. Maybe it was meant for us to die like this."  
"Don't say that, daddy! That's not true at all!"  
"Son, there are some things you must accept in life and one of those things is death. In sixteen hours, we will all be gone. All we have to do is accept the facts and enjoy the little things we have now."  
Emily could not believe what she was hearing. It does not matter if I survived or not, she thought. We are just all going to die. just like that.  
"No!" Emily shouted that drawn out the attention to the two toward her. Emily's stared to the two as her eyes began to swell with tears. "That isn't true, it can't be true! X and Zero will save us all, just as they always do! I'm not going to die.!" She felt her knees weaken and give way, falling onto her hands and knees. "I don't want to die." She whispered, before she started to cry to the ground.  
Gavin's father had a look of astonishment to see the little girl. "She must've lived here." He whispered to his son and knelt down to the little girl. "It's okay. I.I didn't mean it! I was. I was kidding!" He saw that his talking was not helping the situation and sighed.  
"Look. You will not die, I promise. My son, Gavin, and I were heading toward Hunter base ourselves in search for shelter. If you'd like, you could come with us." Emily slowly stopped crying and stared up to the man. A smile slowly came onto the little girl's face.  
"Can I really come with you.? But, mommy."  
  
"its okay," He interrupted, "You'll be happy once we get there. Just, no more tears. alright?" Emily nodded to him and sniffled slightly, standing to her feet. "Th-Thank you, mister." She spoke up to him with a sniff. "Well, now that we've all met, what is your name little girl?" "My name. is Emily. Emily Gabbison." She replied. "Well, Emily, my name is Emilio!" He grinned down to her, and then gestured with his hand to the thirteen-year-old boy next to him. "This is my son, Gavin. Say hello, Gavin." Gavin gave a warm smile toward the girl and waved lightly to her. "Hello, Emily." He spoke toward to her. Emilio turned to the road ahead and to the darkened skies in front of them. "Well, we've better get going now.! Maybe if we're lucky, we'll find some food along the way!" Emily's eyes had widened as she remembered the food in her backpack. She reached behind her back, opening her backpack as she dug out three apples and showed them to the two. "I have food. I took some while the attacks went on. Here, take one!" Gavin let out a warm smile as he took two of the apples. "Thank you very much. Here, dad." He offered the apple toward his father but Emilio shook his head. "Later, son. I need to concentrate on our journey ahead."  
  
It was around three hours that the three had walked in the barren wastelands. The sun might have been covered but the heat was almost unbearable. Emily had held on tightly to Gavin's arm as the two had followed the older Emilio. However, as they walked, Gavin noticed something was not right with his father. His father held the water canteen yet would not drink the water. Gavin recalled the events that had happened to them. They went out fishing and heard on the radio of the virus infecting everyone all over the planet. He remembered how his father and he traveled all night to this town to not only find it destroyed, but also a little girl that seemed to be the only survivor.  
"Father." Gavin spoke up, ".Maybe it's about time you drank something. You went out a long time without water." Emilio looked over his shoulder and gave a small grin to his only son. "Gavin," He spoke, "I made a promise to your mother to make sure you grew up to go to college. I plan to make sure your mother's wishes are granted." "But father!" Gavin exclaimed before he stopped, looking around to the area. He thought he heard something fall. Emily had heard it too, and was clutching on his arm tighter then she was before. Emilio slowed to a stop as he glanced to some rocks, then back to the children. "I'm going to check it out.Maybe it might be a search team looking for survivors in the region." Emilio assured them, before taking off the canteen and handing it to the two. He had grinned to the children before he turned to check out the rocks ahead. Emily had let go of his arm and sat down on the ground below. She sniffled as she hugged her knees tightly. Gavin glanced to the girl and smiled lightly. He knelt down to her and watched her for a moment before speaking up. "Hey," He began, "It's going to be okay. My dad never failed me before and I'm sure he won't let us down either!" He heard no response from the girl and sighed to himself. "I know it must be hard, Emily. but I know we won't die so easily. Everything that was said was only rumors spoken from other survivors we met last night. I'm sure there is nothing to be afraid of." Just as Gavin finished, the two heard a scream that came from the rocks. Emilio emerged from the rocks, holding a stub where his right arm used to be, staggering to get away from the rocks. "M-Maverick." He stammered, "There are Mavericks hiding.we need to run!" Fear came across Emily's face when she heard the very word she feared, Maverick. Gavin grabbed Emily's arm and they ran as fast as they could from the place. The sun was high in the sky to show it was afternoon when they had finally stopped. Gavin knelt down to his injured father and had taken off his long sleeve sweater to try to press against the wound to try to stop the bleeding.  
Emily watched in horror at the sight bestowed on her. She had the faint images of her mother's death return to her. She did not want the father to die; she couldn't let him die! She clutched onto her Zero plushy even tighter as she watched him.  
Emilio weakly glanced up to Emily and tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. "It's. alright, Emily." He spoke weakly, "I'll be fine. It won't take long, I assure you. All I need is some sleep. Yes, sleep. Then we'll make it to the base. I promise you, you will be safe."  
As he closed his eyes, a beam shot out to the sky behind the two at the sky. An explosion was heard far off into the distance in the sky. A smile slowly crept on Emilio's face when he heard the explosion. "Yes." He said, "We'll be safe. That must have been the hunters.They'll rescue us, and we'll live together. the three of us."  
  
"..Emilio never woke up again. and we were alone."  
  
To Be Continued. In Chapter 3. 


End file.
